comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:T-Stripe
=Posting with Style= Different Writers, different styles, so let's just show some possible styles. We all start with the same situation: Streightforward and Plain: the basic situation The Punisher stands up, picking up the gun one of Baron Zemo's mans lost earlier to open fire at the evil overloard. Details The Punisher jumps up, throwing a rock he had just next to his feet at Zemo's head, diving for an MP40 one of the baron's goons hat dropped earlier the next instant. Fireing a burst him the casings fly out of it in a metal rainshower, hitting the rubbled floor with the sound of miniature bells, underlining the rattering of the blowback system and the hammering of the bullets detonations. T-Stripe (talk) 17:20, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Extreme Slowmotion & Details Somehow Frank Castle had ended up stretched flat on his back, just having faced a serious punch by his chosen enemy. The dark violet mask and crown around his head were unmistaken those of him. Baron Zemo. Which ofthe linage it was, didn't mattetrat all, what did matter was, that the Punisher was disarmed and laying on his back. Angrily he formed fists with his hands as he fought a very personal war against the pain in his back. 'A soldier must stand!' he said to himself, opening the right of his rists and turning the opeopen palm against the rough concrete floor which was littered with the rubble from a brickwall and the casings that the baron's soldiers guns had spit out before he had sent them to their graves for all their crimes. Grinding his teeth together, Frank eventually felt a rock as tall as a childs fist under his hand, closing the fingers around it. It had the rough texture of red brickstone with rests of cement on one side. Even as the Punischer was lifting the roughly cubical piece of debris up a bit to reposition his arm a bit, his mind was working like a computer to plot out a fast and dirty plan. Both hands he pressed against the hard floor, building up tension in the arms and legs for some split seconds before he rocked his body up with a sudden movement, using the momentum gained in this way to pull himself onto the feet before redirecting some of it into the stone he had still clenched in his right fist. Releasing the iron grip around it, he tossed the lump of stone at the figutre with theviolet mask. The next instant Castle was bending the knees again, turning his upward movement into a leap forward. Stretching his hands, they touched the cluttered floot, his right hand closing around the smooth metal grip of the cheap MP40. Sharp edges tried to cut into his hands as his weight shifted and moved over his hands, pushing Frank's elbows down. Instead of fighting gravity and turningthe jumpo into a flick-flack, The Punisher followed it this time, pulling his chin ho the chest just in time to impact on the floor with his shoulderblades instead of the neck. The rest of the energy from the jump pushed the combat worn body forward, resulting in a perfect barrel roll from which he emerged on his feet, the gun in his right. Without spending any words towards the commander of the Thunderbolts, Frank lifted the barrel into the direction of baron Zemo, the index slipping into its position at the trigger and fighting the spring that was to prevent accidental shooting. Just as the sumbmachine-gun was alingned with its target, the finger won, pushing back the trigger and seting the deathly machinery in motion. The hammer struck, igniting the first cartridge before the blowback system got pushed backwards against the recoil spring, taking the bullets casing with it. A short distnce before the blowback system hit the rear position, the flipper gave the copper colored metal a spin sideways and out of the gun, just before the movement direction switched and went forward once again. On the way the system picked a new cartridge from the magazine, pushing it into the chamber to lock it. And then the hammer struck again, and again, repeating the whole movements to send one bullet after another after the villain. T-Stripe (talk) 08:26, April 26, 2013 (UTC) War Journal Style Punischers War Journal, Entry 18512. 24th of April 2013. Today I faced one of my eldest enemies, Baron Zemo. I am not too sure if it is Ulrich or Heinrich or whoever, but I have dibs on the bastard since ages. These days it's not even hard finding him, after all he is on the payroll of the governement with his Thunderbolts. Anyway, I was there to check out my balance with him. I wiped the floor with some of his payroll idiots, then my magazine was empty. So I picked up one of his own weapons to fire at him, an MP40. Not too good in handling, but better than nothing. T-Stripe (talk) 17:20, April 24, 2013 (UTC)